Manger des chocogrenouilles ou comment devenir
by Kittchy
Summary: Draco, Harry ? Harry, Draco ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? Simple manger un chocogrenouille multicolore et vous verez.


**MANGER DES CHOCOGRENOUILLES OU COMMENT DEVENIR UNE DROLE DE BETE ?**

**Rating :** T

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling... sauf peut-être le contexte de l'histoire ^^

**Résumé : **Draco, Harry ? Harry, Draco ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? Simple manger un chocogrenouille multicolore et vous verez.

Mon premier OS, j'espère juste ne pas faire trop de fautes d'othographes...

AAAaah... Toutes ces fautes, j'en ai horreur !

**Note :** Attention, attention ! Ceci est une fiction slash alors ''toutes les personnes étant Homophobes ne sont pas les bien venu ! ''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cette Fiction a été réécrite. L'histoire reste la même avec quelque changement car elle resemenblait, je l'ademet trop a une autre fiction.

.

.

Si jamais elle y resemenble encore faite moi le savoir ! :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

POV : Draco

Cette fois, je ne peux plus me plaindre, même de Harry. Oui, j'ai bien dit Harry et pas Potter, vous savez pourquoi ?

Parce-que ce gars là, je l'aime à la folie, et vous voulez que je vous dises ? Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien.

Je vous raconte tout ça.

Je marche tranquillement au bord du lac. Puis finit par m'asseoir au pied d'un arbre. Il fait beau en cette saison. Le printemps, j'aime bien ce moment là. Je trouve que tout y est calme.

J'étais en-train de lire mon livre de potion quand Mr-j'ai-tué-vous-savez-qui-et-je-suis-un-hero, vient se mettre à mes côtés. Je le regarde et il me sourit. Encore un de ces sourir de petit Griffy.

« Potter, pourquoi tu viens là ? T'as perdu la belette ? »

Son sourir s'efface. Il ne me regarde plus et fixe le lac sans vraiment le voir.

« Je n'ai pas perdu Ron. Il est seulement encore avec Hermione. »

C'est vrai, c'est deux là ce sont enfin avoué leur amour après la guerre. Que c'est chou ! Je suis ironique là ! Me prenez pas pour un Poufsoufle.

Il sort un paquet de sa poche. Pique dedant et en ressort un chocogrenouille qu'il met illicot dans sa bouche. Il se tourne vers moi et me tend le paquet.

« T'en veux ? »

Je le regarde, regarde le paquet, et pioche dedant sans un mot. Puis le regarde perplexe, examinant ce que je tien en main.

« Potter ! C'est quoi ça ? »

Il regarde vers ma main puis moi en disant « Un chocogrenouille »

« Je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois bien que s'en ai un, il en a la forme. Ce que je veux dire c'est pourquoi il a cette couleur ?

- Multicolore... Jamais vu avant mais bon. ... Tu ne le mange pas ? T'as peur que je t'empoisonne ?

- Non » dis-je le mastiquant avec rapidité.

Puis tout deviens bizzare. Ma tête se mit à tourner, je n'y voyais plus rien, tout devenais flou. J'ai senti mon corps bouger sans que je leur demande. J'ai l'impression que mes membres racourcissent. Mais que ce passe-t-il ?

OoOoOoOoO

Oh ma tête ! Je pose une pate sur ma tête pour verifier qu'elle est toujours la. Attendez... J'ai dit pate? J'ouvre grand les yeux et me retrouve dans un lieu inconnu. C'est blanc, mais oui, l'infirmerie ! Pourquoi j'y suis ? A cause de mon changement corporelle ? Je tourne le museau, oui museau ! Rooo ça va... Je vois une personne près de moi. Non, deux. Mais elles me tournent le dos. Elles discutent, de quoi ? Je me mets à écouter.

« Mais vous croyer qu'il peux guérir ?

- Oui, avec un peu de temps, ça devrais aller.

- Combien de temps ? Je ne veux pas qu'il reste comme ça tout le temps ! De plus il va m'en vouloir. Il sait que c'est moi qui lui en ai offert. Il sait que c'est de ma fautes.

- Allons... Je pense que ça va être difficile au début de votre cohabitations, mais c'est le directeur qui vous le demande. Vous vous devez de lui obéir.

- Je sais bien.. , se retournant, Malfoy ! Tu es réveillé !

Il me regarde avec... tristesse, comme c'est étrange. Pomfersh se dirige vers moi, parce que c'est avec elle que Potter parlais.

Elle me pose un tas de questions que je répond par oui et non en bougeant la tête. Encore un problème. Je ne peux pas parler. Juste glapire. Et encore...

« Mr Malfoy, je dois vous parler de votre transformation. Maintenant que j'ai les réponses à ce que je voulais. »

Et bien vas-y, parle ! Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais un animal en cage ! Et Potter derrière elle qui ne dit rien. Il pourrait au moins parler, m'expliquer. Non, rien...

« Alors voilà. Quand vous avez manger cette chocogrenouille multicolore, vous êtes devenu cette animal. Vous êtes une sorte de chat ailé Mr Malfoy. Ce genre de friandise est assé rare. Leur effets sont temporaire mais on ne sais pas quand ils disparraiteront. Peut-être demain, peut-être dans 50ans. En attandant d'en savoir plus, le directeur a demandé à ce que vous restiez avec Mr Potter ici présent. C'est en quelque sorte, ça punission pour vous avoir métamorphosé. Votre professeur de potion essait de trouver un antidote. A oui, une chose encore. Vous allez pouvoir comuniquer. D'une certaine façon, puisque c'est Mr Potter qui traduira ce que vous dites. Je vous laisse, Mr Potter vous pouvez amener Mr Molfoy dans vos dortoir. »

Elle s'en va cette vieille folle. C'est ça, du vent !

J'ai envie de dormir. Tient Potter s'approche. Il veut dire un truc. Et bien qu'il parle. Il a pas perdu sa langue tout de même. Ça serait dommage. Il aurait pu me faire... De quoi je parle là ? Je deviens fou ? Potter avec m... oublie ça Draco, oublie ça.

« Malfoy, je... je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne saivais qu'il aurait cette effet. Pardon. »

Il ne me regarde même pas quand il parle. C'est vraiment agaçant.

**« **Je vais t'expliquer pour le dortoir. En faite Dumbledore nous a donné une chambre pour tout les deux. »

Oui et alors... de toute façon je n'ai rien à dire. Vas-y Potty, montre moi ces dortoirs que j'aille me reposer.

« Malfoy ? Est-ce que tu peux marcher ? »

Quel question idiote. Bien-sûr que je... Oula... je me suis redressé mais, on dirait que ma tête va exploser. Aïïe...

« Tu permet que je te porte jusque chez-n... euh... là-bas ? »

De toute manière, je ne peux pas répliquer. Alors... Je fais oui de la tête.

Il pose doucement ces mains sous mon corps. Me redresse et me sert contre lui. Un peu trop vite à mon goût. Je recomence à avoir la tête en compote. Mais finalement c'est bras sont confortables. Je ferme les yeux. Son odeur... si douce... délicieuse...

Un doux rayon de soleil vient me réchauffer le visage. Je me sens bien. Ce lit sur lequel je suis est le plus confortable de tout les lits. J'ouvre les yeux. Je ne reconnais rien. Où suis-je ? Potter ? Que fait-il dans cette pièce avec moi ? Oh ! Hier ! Le chocogrenouille ? Mais oui !

Je suis encore ce chat bizare...

Je me redresse, essais de marcher sur mes quatres pates. Bien, j'y arrive. Je saute du lit et regarde au allentour. Une chambre, assé basique. Deux lits deux fenètres, des armoires d'un côté et de l'aute deux portes. L'une entrouverte donne dans une salle de bains et l'autre est fermé.

Je ne remarque que maintenant, mais j'ai des ailles dans le dos, de drôle de petite ailles d'ailleurs, j'essaireais plus tard de les faires fonctionner pour l'instant je suis encore trop fatigué.

Potter lit un livre sur son lit. Il ne m'a pas encore remarqué. Je me glisse doucement dans la salle de bains. C'est un petite pièce. Sur la gauche un lavabot et dans le fond une douche mais aussi une baignoire.

Je m'élance un peu et attérit gracieusement sur le lavabot. En face, il y a un miroir. Je ne me suis pas encore vu. Je me regarde. Je suis pas mal finalement. Je suis blanc comme la neige. Mon pelage à l'air d'être doux et soilleu. Je me retourne sur moi-même. Tient ma queue est blanche aussi mais le bout est noir.

« Malfoy ? »

Tient Potty ne me voit plus. Je l'entends s'approcher de moi. Il ouvre la porte. Quand enfin il me voit sur le lavabot. Il me sourit. Jamais il ne m'avait sourit comme ça avant. Un vrai sourire. Mon coeur se réchauffe rien qu'en cette instant.

« Je vois que tu te contemple. Alors tu t'aimes ? »

Pour toute réponse je regarde le miroir. Oui, c'est vrai je me trouve bien. Mais je préfère être humain.

« Tu sais que l'on va devoir manger, aller en cours, enfin bref, passer toutes nos journées ensemble. »

Quoi ? Potter tu déconne ? Je le fixe. Même si je ne peux rien dire, mon regard le fais pour moi.

« Ce n'est pas de ma fautes. Enfin si... mais... pardon... »

Il repart dans la chambre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? C'est vrai que depuis qu'il a tué vous-savez-qui, il a perdu beaucoup de proche, il se sent coupable de ça, il n'est pas bien. Je le sais, je l'ai vu. Non, je ne le surveille pas ! Où aller vous chercher tout ça...

Je le rejoint dans la chambre. Il est sur son lit, assit, sa tête sur les genoux. Il est mal. Ça se voit bien. Je monte sur son lit, je pose une pate sur son bras pour lui montrer que je suis là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. J'en ai envie, c'est tout.

« Draco, pardon... »

Il m'a appellé Dr... on s'en fou ! Je mets cette fois mes deux pates sur lui. Il me regarde, un regard vide. Puis, on se décide à descendre manger. Sans qu'il me prenne dans les bras. Je ne veux pas de ça. Je marche à ces côtés. Avant que l'on arrive devant la Grande Salle, Potter daigne ouvrir la bouche pour me parler.

« Malfoy, on doit manger à la même table, tu te rapelles? Dumbledore va faire une annonce ce matin à tout le monde. Ils sauront que tu as été transformé et que je m'occupe de toi. »

Putain de prof. Navré pour le vocabulaire mais je le hais. Il aurait pu dire que j'étais parti. Nous allions rentrer quand Rogue passe près de nous.

« Potter. Je vois que vous vous occuper correctement de Mr Malfoy. Vous viendrez tout les deux dans mon bureau après le petit déjeuné. La potion pour vous permettre de communiquer est prète »

Potty ouvre la porte de la grande salle et y rentre après que Rogue sois parti. Je le sui jusqu'à sa table, même si l'envie de manger avec des Gryfondore en me plait pas. J'y suis obligé. Il s'instale. Je saute sur la chaise à ses côtés. Il me prend et me mets sur la table. Sa belette qui lui sert d'ami me dévisage.

« C'est quoi ça Harry ? »

Ce dernier me regarde et pour toute réponse me demande ce que je veux manger. Je lui désigne le lait. Je ne sais pas, mais ce truc m'attire.

« Harry ? Tu lui parles ? Il te répond ?

- Ron, s'il te plait... Attend un peu, Dumbledore va tout expliquer »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il a juste le temps de poser une assiette de lait devant moi que le directeur nous demande le silence.

« Mes chèrs élève, j'ai une annonce à vous faire ! Celle-ci ne sera pas aimé des Serpentards et j'en suis désolé. Mr Malfoy a été victime d'un sort de méthamorphose dût au faite qu'il a mangé un chocogrenouille multicolore. Celui-ci à été transformé en un chat ailé. Il est sous la ressponsabilité de Mr Potter, puisque c'est à cause de lui qu'il est sous cette formes. J'espère qu'il n'y aura aucune revolte d'aucuns genres par la suite. Bien... Bonne Appétit. »

Dumby et son tact. Il a le don pour dire les choses qui fache. Tout Poudlard nous regarde Harry et moi. Celui-ci ne fait guère attention à ce qui ce passe. Il mange son déjeuné. Tout le monde parle de nous. Chez les Serpentards ça ne s'arrange pas. Pansy voudrait tuer Potter, Blaise lui compatie. Ces deux là s'approche de nous. Ça va être ta fête Potter !

« Potty... Alors comme ça tu as fait du mal à notre chère Draco ! Tsss tsss tsss.. C'est pas bien du tout et ça va très mal tourné pour toi ! » dit mon ami Blaise chéri

« Zabini... Si tu crois que ça me fais plaisir ! Je ne l'ai pas voulu moi ! Je voulais juste... Oh et puis merde ! »

Il se lève de table assé rapidement et sort de la grande salle en bousculant un groupe de Serdaigle.

Et moi alors, il me laisse tout seul cette saleté de Survivant. De plus Rogue doit nous attendre. Quel abruti. Je me mets à bondir à sa suite après un signe de tête a mon chèr Blaise.

Je le retrouve un peu plus loin dans un couloir vide. Il est adossé contre le mur froid, la tête baissé. Je ne le reconnais plus le petit con, fouineur, toujours à chercher les embrouilles mais le premier à aider ses amis.

Je me mets devant lui. Il me voit, me regarde, je soutient son regard. Puis brusquement il me prend dans ses bras et ce mets à marcher.

Je lui donne un coup de griffe, je veux descendre. Il ne bronche pas et murmure :

« On va voir Rogue. » et il descend vers les cachots.

Il frappe à la porte du bureau de Rogue. Celui-ci nous ouvre la porte. Potter s'installe sur un des fauteils, je me suis assis sur ses genoux, c'est vrai qu'il est confortable notre ami. - Ok, ok je ne dit plus rien, je décris.

Le ''grand et sinistre maitre des potions'' tends a mon coussin une fiole contenant un liquide à la couleur bleu.

« Vous devez en boire la moitié et faire passer l'autre moitier à Mr Malfoy »

Harry regarde la fiole puis me regarde. Finalment demande à Rogue

« Est-ce que vous aurriez un bol ou un truc qui y ressemble ?

- Oui mais pour... »

- Vous croyez que Draco va boire à même la fiole ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils quelques secondes puis partis à la recherche de mon bol. Il revient avec, le donne à mon très grand ami qui en verse la moitié dedant.

Il me le présente. Je me mets à boire, Potty l'avale cu sec.

OoOoOoOoO

_(les paroles de Draco que Harry entends sont entre /.../)_

/ Putain c'est dégueux ce truc... Yeurk../

Je relève les yeux vers les deux abrutis en face de moi.

/ Potter, me regarde pas comme ça ! /

« Excuse moi, mais t'entendre dans ma tête est plus que bizzare !

/ Sans rire ! Attends là tu vois je cache ma joie que ce soit toi qui entend mes pensées. Du moins juste celles que je veux que tu entendes. /

- Pourquoi tu as quelque-chose à cacher ?

/ Et si je cacher justement quelque-chose, qu'est-ce que tu me ferais ? Tu vas me harceler, me torturer, me faire de chantage ? / »

Je le menace du regard, mais le sien ce voile, comme si il était triste de ce que je viens de lui dire. Non, ça ne peux pas être ça... Mais quel abruti ce Potter.

/ Bon on y va ! /

« Hein ? Où ça ?

/ En cours imbécile ! /

- Sympa merci.

/ Dit à Sev de ma part merci et au plaisir. / »

Il me fais une grimace mais s'execute finalement.

OoOoOoOoO

Cela va faire un mois que je suis sous cette apparence, je m'y suis habitué je dois dire. Potter me fais toujours autant chier mais je ne le chercher plus, il est de plus en plus déprimé. Je ne sais pas si il pense à Voldy, à son parain, aux personnes mortes pendant la guerre mais ce que je vois c'est que Monsieur dépéri et que ses soi-disant amis ne font rien pour l'aider ! Granger et Weasley ne lui parle presque plus, trop occupé à ce rouler des pelles. Et les autres ne le voie même plus. Comme si Harry Potter était mort en même temps que Voldemort.

C'est vraiment triste pour lui, je voudrait bien faire quelque chose, non je ne veux rien faire, je le détèste !

Bon d'accord, j'arrète de me voiler la face. Là ! Vous êtes contents ! J'ai envie de l'aider, de le soutenir, de lui venir en aide, mais je ne peux rien faire !

Et ça, ça me gave...

On est dans notre chambre, Harry est sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Je me demande à quoi il pense ?

Je m'assois à ses côtés et le regarde. Putin fais chier ! Il magnifique ce mec ! Je ne peux même pas en profiter. Bas ouais, je suis gay et alors, tout le monde le sait.

/ Potter ? /

« Hum...

/ A quoi tu pense ? /

- A rien..

/ Toi ? Tu pense à rien ? Bien-sur que non, tu pense toujours à quelque-chose, même si c'est un truc débile, tu y pense !

Alors ? /

- Je pense aux personnes qui sont desédés, à mes parents, à Voldemort, à toi, ce qui se serait passé si tu n'avais pas été transformé, si un jour j'arriverais à avouer mes sentiments à la personne que j'aime malgrès que l'on se déteste, et à pleins d'autres choses... »

Je m'approche encore de lui et pose ma tête sur son torse. Il sursaute quand je m'installe mais ne dit rien.

« Dis, tu crois qu'un jour j'arriverais à oublier toutes les attrocités de la guerre !

/ Franchement, non tu ne pourras pas, tu ne pourras jamais oublier mais tu apprendra à vivre avec, tu seras heureux avec le personne que ton coeur à choisi. Tu apprendra à vivre avec mais tu n'oubliras jamais... /

- C'est triste...

/ Oui /

- Draco ? Je peux t'apeller Draco ? »

Je le regarde, son regard vert pétille un peu plus que d'habitude. Putin de sentiments...

/ Si tu veux... /

Il sourit ! Il sourit ! À moi en plus ! Encore Harry ! Ca y est, je fais dans le Poufsoufle...

/ Mais si tu le dit alors qu'il y quelqu'un d'autre que nous, je jure que tu vas me le payer ! /

« Draco ? Tu crois que l'on deviendra ami un jour ?, il m'ignore en plus le bougre !

/ Peut-être... /

- Tu veux bien être ami avec moi ?

/ Harry... J'ai le droit de t'apeller Harry hein ? / »

Il hoche la tête, je continu sur ma lancée.

/ Harry, je veux bien devenir ton ami, mais à une condition ! Je veux que à partir de maintenant, tu me dise quand tu vas mal, je sais bien que tes amis ne t'aident plus, mais si je deviens ton ami, je dois t'aider, alors tu dois me dire quand tu as un problème. Même si c'est un truc de rien du tout ou que tu en à honte. C'est ok ? /

« Euh... D'accord ! »

Il me sourit !Un petit sourire mais c'est déjà ça. Je suis au ange ! Non, avec mon ange, là est toute la différence. Encore un Poufsoufle, il se donne rendez-vous ou quoi ?

OoOoOoOoO

En une semaine, Harry et moi on est presque devenu dépendant l'un de l'autre. Je le fais rire, il se sent vivant et moi je suis heureux comme ça.

Sauf côté coeur... J'ai compri enfin que si jamais Harry ne veux plus me parler, je ne pourrais plus vivre. Je voudrais bien redevenir humain mais je ne sais pas si il m'acceptera autrement que comme ami. J'ai peur de lui dire mais pour l'instant ça va.

On quitte le dernier cours de la journée.

/ Ce cours était des plus ennuieux... /

« Mais non... Méthamorphose est un cours sympa !

/ Toi tu dis ça parce que c'est Macgo qui fais le cours, elle ne retirera jamais de points à son petit préféré que tu es. /

- Moi ? Non je ne crois pas... En même temps... M'en fou, ça m'arrange ! »

Je rigole, Harry est un peu Serpentard défoit... Il m'entend rire. Et oui il m'entend rire ! Je rigole en pensé puisque je ne peux pas le faire pour de vrai.

J'ai essayé une fois et c'était pas jolie, plus un glapissement qu'autre chose.. Beurkk..

On s'installe à la bibliothèque, lui sur un chaise et moi sur la table avec des livres éparpiés autour de moi, donc devant Harry. Tout les soirs on y vient pour étudier. Même sous ma forme d'animal j'ai le droit de m'instruir. Et puis je dois passer mes ASPICS en fin d'année, autant réviser un maximum.

/ Harry ? /

Il redresse la tête, attendant ce que je vais dire.

/ Y'a Weasley qui te cherche, d'ailleur il arrive. /

Il fronce les sourcils et replonge dans son livre. Je ne lui en veux pas du tout de ne plus vouloir parler à ses soi-disant amis.

« Harry ! À, je te trouve enfin !

- Que est ce qu'il y a ? Ca y est tu te souvient de moi ?

- Bah évidamment... Ca te dit de venir avec nous demain au Trois Balais ?

- Qui ça nous ? Toi et Hermione ? Non merci, dans le genre chandelle je donne plus.

- Quoi ? Non pas que elle, il y aura aussi Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny et les autres ! Alors, tu veux venir ? »

Il ne regarde pas Weasley mais me fixe moi, comme si il attendait mon approbation.

/ Répond lui ! /

Il le regarde finalement et parle d'un ton neutre.

« Non, j'ai des choses à faire demain.

- T'es sur que tu ne veux pas venir ?

- Oui.

- Ok. Tant pis ! A plus tard !

Il s'en va sans rien d'autres. Qu'est ce qu'il peux être débile.

/ Ca va Harry ? /

« Oui, je viens de me rendre compte que ce n'est plus mon ami, je me demande si il l'a était un jour.

/ Tu sais, la guerre change les gens. /

- Tu veux rester encore ici ou tu veux monter ?

/ On va rentrer, tu sembles à bout. /

- Surement.

/ Attends ! Y'a Pans' et Blaise qui vienne ! /

- Oh.. »

« Coucou Draco ! Harry. Alors mon vieux, tu t'en sort dans ton corps de boule de poil trop gnon' ? »

/ Pans' garde tes commentaires débiles pour toi. /

Harry traduit ce que je viens de dire et Pansy éclate d'un rire franc.

Blaise prend place au côté de Potty pendant que celle qui rigole pour rien ce mets en face de lui.

« Dit-moi Potter, tu t'entends bien avec Draco ? »

Il m'intérroge du regard.

/ Tu peux leur faire confiance. /

« Oui.

- Tant mieux pour toi alors !

- Draco, ça te dis que ton petit Griffy et toi vienne avec nous faire un tour dans la salle sur demande ? »

Je hoche la tête vivement. Mon meilleur ami et le meilleur !

Nous nous y dirigeons avec rapidité. Une fois à l'interrieur, ils s'installent sur des canapés autour d'une cheminée.

/ Harry ? Dit au autres que je vais essayer un truc, alors que personnes ne sois surpris si ça marche. /

Il le répette. Je me consentre et...

/ Vous m'entendez ? /

« Draco ? Comment ?

/ Ceci mon cher Harry est la salle sur demande, on n'y fais tout ce que l'on veux ! /

- Oh...

- Bon, on vous a convié ici Pansy est moi parce que l'on a vu que depuis peu vous rester ensemble mais vous ne vous criez plus dessus et vous rester toujours ensemble. Donc on s'est dit, que tu devais être devenu ami avec Potter. Alors c'est vrai ?

/ Bah oui.. /

- Alors Drak, ça ne te derange pas qu'il devienne ce que l'on pense qu'il doit devenir ?

/ Si pour à 200% ! /

- Géniale !

- Nous étions 5 serpentard à former un groupe. Il y avait moi, Blaise, Draco, Carbbe et Goyle. Nous formions plus qu'un groupe, on s'aidait entre nous, on s'amusait ensemble, on surmontais un tas d'épreuves tout en restant unis. Mais la guerre nous a enlevé deux d'entre nous. Nous sommes toujours le même groupe et toujours unis.

/ Harry, veux-tu faire partit de notre petite famille ? /

- Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Oh oui !

/ Plus que tout Harry. /

- Mais pourquoi moi, je suis un gryffondor et...

/ STOP ! Si tu commences comme ça, tu n'en finiras jamais. /

- Mais...

/ J'ai dit stop Harry, arrète de te torturer et répond à notre question ! / »

Son regard se pose sur chaqu'un d'entre nous, et nous on lui sourit, enfin moi à ma façon.

« Je veux bien. »

Il nous sourit à son tour, je sens qu'il va bientôt pleurer. Oulà ! On va changer de sujet hein ?

OoOoOoOoO

Je me réveille en douceur, un soufle chaud me caresse la tête. J'ouvre les yeux pour me rendre compte que je ne suis pas dans mon lit. Les souvenirs de la veilles me reviennent. On a bien rigoler hier soir. Harry est enfin avec nous et je suis vraiment heureux. Hier soir, il ne voulait pas que l'on dorme séparment et pour la première fois depuis un moment, j'ai dormi comme un loir. Enfin un chat plutôt.

Pour confirmer ce que je viens de dire, je me retourne dans le lit et comtemple son visgae endormi. C'est bien ce que je disais, ce gars ressemble à un ange. Ses yeux s'ouvre et je peux y admirer un océan vert.

« 'Jour...

/ Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? /

- Plus que n'importe quel autre nuit.

/ Il est vrai que tu ne dors pas assé en ce moment. /

- Quand je suis près de toi je m'apaise, je n'y paux rien, c'est comme ça.

/ Est-ce une déclaration que tu me fais ? /

- Hein ? Non ! » Détourne le regard et rougis.

/ Moi aussi j'ai une déclaration à te faire, t'es mignon quand tu rougis ! /

« Je ne rougis pas.. » Et bien si tout à l'heure il ne rougissait pas, là il ressemble à une tomate !

« Et puis d'abord, de nous deux c'est bien toi le plus mignon !

/ Un Malfoy, n'est. pas. mignon. ! / je sort les griffes

- Je capitule ! Mon seigneur Malfoy n'est pas mignon. Il tout symplement la plus ravissante petite béstiole qu'il m'est était donné de voir !

/ C'est ça ouais.. /

Je pars bouder dans mon coin, enfin sur mon lit, puisque le Prince Potter veux me faire enrager, il a réussit ! Un Malfoy mignon, on n'a jamais entendu ça...

« Allé Draco boude pas !

/ Je ne boude pas. Je me mets sur mon lit nuance. /

- Je ne vois pas de nuance là dedant ? Allé reviens ! Drake ! avec cette moue boudeuse je ne résiste pas

/ Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous satisfaire mon Prince ! Faites donc de la place au milieu de vos dras de soie, je m'y rend de ce pas ! / »

Harry éclate de rire. C'est bien la première fois depuis un cetains temps que je le vois rire. C'est touchant de voir que c'est moi même qui vient de le faire rire de cette façon.

Je profite de ce moment pour lui sauté dessus. Il perd l'équilibre et rejoint la moquette.

Je le regarde de haut, il a encore les pieds sur le lit, mais le reste de son corps est par terre. Je le regarde, il me regarde, puis éclate de rire, je le suis de près à ma manière.

« Pousse toi de là ! »

Il se redresse mais sa maladresse lui joue encore des tours, il s'emmêle les pieds et retombe lourdement sur son lit. Je rigole encore plus. Il grogne pour la forme mais je sais qu'il n'est pas loin de rire.

Il redresse sa tête, me lance un regard noir. Je m'arrète de rire pour prendre un air qui se veux sérieux. Je m'aproche de lui et frotte mon museau sur sa joue. Je ronronne de plaisir. Je savais pas que je pouvais faire ce genre de bruit. Par contre il ne dit et ne fait plus le moindre mouvements. Je me recule, il a un regard que je n'avais jamais vu. Un mélange de tristesse, de tendresse et de regrets.

« Drac.. »

Sa voix mourru instantanement, je vennais de lui lapper le menton. Après une seconde de déconnection,

« Draco, tu as... pourquoi ? »

En penchant ma tête sur le côté, je lui répond / Parce que j'en avais envie. /

De la tristesse, c'est de la tristesse cette fois dans ces yeux.

« S'il te plaît, ne le refais pas. Pas comme ça.

/ Harry ? Pourquoi tu me dit ça ? /

Je ne veux pas de toi comme ça Drake. Non pas comme ça.

/ Harry ? Que ressens tu ? il se rassoit en me questionne du regard, Oui, que ressens tu quand tu es avec moi ? /

Il me regarde comme si il venait de remarquer enfin qui il avait devant lui. Puis il romp le contact visuelle, ses prunelles semble admirer le paysage au travers d'une des fenêtre de la chambre.

/ Harry ! J'ai besoin de savoir ! J'en ai besoin ! /

Il ne dit toujours rien. Bien. Puisqu'il le prend de cette manière. Je dessend du lit, lui jette un dernier regard et sort de la chambre.

Je me suis réfugier dans le dortoirs des serpentards. Difficilement je dois dire parce que pour entrer il a fallu qu'un élève vienne ouvrir la porte. Mais bon je suis avec Blaise et Pansy. Pas besoins de parler avec eux, ils comprennent tout. De toute façon je ne peux parler alors..

« Draco, c'est pas grave tu sais si il ne veux pas te montrer ce qu'il ressent. Et puis tu es sur qu'il est du même bord que toi, je veux dire gay ? »

Je secoue la tête en réponse que oui. En faite il est pas vraiment homo, mais plutôt bi.

« Si ça se trouve il ne veux pas de toi sous ta forme animal ? C'est vrai que zoophile, ça ne lui va pas du tout. »

Ils rigolent, les abrutis. Non c'est moi l'abruti, je n'avais compris mais c'est justement ça le problème je suis sous la forme d'un animal ! Mais quel imbécile ! Il ne veux rien me dire car il ne peux rien faire ! Je suis vraiment con.

Et comment je redeviend grand moi ? Il y surment un livre qui parle de ces chocogrenouilles multicolores. Et maintenant je leur dit comment à ces abrutis !

J'attire leur attention comme je peux puis me dirige vers la porte. Je les regardes et regarde la porte. Ils comprennent et ce lève. Ils me suivent jusque dans la salle sur demande.

OoOoOoOoO

Toujours rien, aucuns résultats ! Ces livres ne disent rien là dessus. Surtout que l'on ne sais pas trop où chercher. Tient un Weasley dans une bibliothèque, on se demande ce qu'il fait lààààà... Et voilà, j'ai encore eu une ilumination. Mais pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plutôt !

Blaise mon ami ! Je me pante devant lui. Je lui montre une personne.

« Draco tu sais que c'est une merveilleuse idée que tu as là ! »

OoOoOoOoO

Et voilà pas compliqué. On se retrouve avec un livre qui parle de ma condition après une journée de recherche. Elle est douée la Granger. Quand il s'agit de lire mademoiselle est toujours là.

Bon, je veux bien admetre que pour ''une sang de bourbe'' elle peux être assurement doué quand elle le veux. Ron a de la chance... attendez ! Ron est chance dans une même phrase et c'est moi qui l'ai fait ! Où là...

Bon allons annoncez la nouvelle à Potter. Et puis c'est une bonne nouvelle. Enfin je crois..

Harry est devant moi, on est allé dans note chambre pour plus de tranquillité. Je peux pas... si ? Ok, je me lance !

/ Harry ? On a fait des recherches sur moi.. ce que je suis devenu.. /

« Vous avez trouvés des trucs alors ? Attends, t'étais avec qui ?

/ Avec mes amis et Granger. /

- Hermione ? ... Elle vous a aidé dans vos recherche ?

/ Oui, elle a été d'une grande aide d'ailleurs. Je crois qu'on y serais encore sans elle. Elle nous a beaucoup avancé. /

- Je trouve que tu as changé..

/ Hein ? /

- Oui. Et en bien, tu as l'air toujours aussi sûr de toi mais moins agréssif. Je te.. on te préfère comme ça.

/ Ah oui ? Alors comme ça tu m'aimes mieux quand je suis sympa avec tes amis ? Ou alors jute aimable avec toi ? /

- Quoi ? Non ! Pas que moi !

/ Mais oui, on ne me la fais pas à moi. Et puis tu t'es vendu tout seul, regarde toi, tu rougis à vu d'oeil ! /

- Quoi ! Non, je ne rougis pas ! Il fais juste un peu chaud ici.

/ Oh, d'accord il fais chaud maintenant. Bon, pour en revenir au livre, on a découvers que il n'y avait eu très peu de personnes qui était devenu comme moi. Il y en a eu deux. La première été une fille elle est été pas très aprécié par les gens autour d'elle. Pour ce faire comprendre, elle a du rusé et pas qu'un peu. Elle était amoureuse au plus profond d'elle même mais elle n'avait pas le droit de l'avouer à la personnes parce qu'elle penssait rester sous la formre d'un animal toute sa vie. Alors elle ne lui dit rien. Elle est morte sous sa forme animal. D'ailleurs, celle ci change en fonction de la personne et de son carractère. Pas de commentaires Potter !

La deuxième, ou plutôt le, c'était un garçon. Tout ce que l'on sait sur lui c'est qu'il a trouvé l'amour donc il est redevenu humain. On ne sait pas par quel moyen et ça c'est plutot génant./

- Parce que tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un sur cette terre qui est amoureux de toi ? Je veux dire vraiment amoureux pas juste être avec toi pour ta fortune ou la rennomé.

Quel abrutit ce gryfon. Bien sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un, il a toujours quelqu'un pour chaqu'un d'entre nous même pour Voldemort. Enfin, peut être pas..

Moi j'y crois et c'est le principal. Mais je ne lui dirait pas. Un Malfoy ne montre jamais ses sentiments sauf à son âme soeur.

/ Potter, Potter, Potter, je ne mourrirais pas sous ma forme animal sois en sûr./ Je me détourne de lui et part me coucher. Mine de rien cette journée a était fatiguante. Et puis je n'ai pas très faim. Je regarde le Potty de mon lit. Il a l'air dans ses pensés le regrard sur moi. C'est quoi ce regard ! On dirait un désir de luxure ! Outch, je fais quoi là ? Rien ? D'accrod... alors dodo.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry et Draco. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça fait une semaine depuis la discussion que j'ai eu avec lui que j'essaie d'associer mon prénom à celui de Potter. Je crois que je suis amoureux de lui.

J'en suis finalement venu à cette conclusion. Je ne peux pas nier que quand je le vois rougir avec un autre élève, j'ai envie de les égorger ! Potter, défois tu me fais faire de c'est trucs.

Maintenant, il faut que Harry sois lui aussi amoureux de moi.

Rusons comme nous, les serpents savons si bien le faire. J'ai donné rendez-vous à la Granger. Je lui ai dit pour mes sentiments. Elle veux bien m'aider. Le plan a commencé Harry fait attention ou tu pose tes jolies petites fesses !

OoOoOoOoO

Merlin ! Dites moi que je rêve ! Non ! En faite je ne veux pas rêver je veux que ce soit la réaliter. Merlin, faites que je ne rêve pas ! _(là c'est mieu)_

Hermi... Granger vient de me raconter sa discution avec Harry. Celui ci ce pose aussi des questions sur le ''nous'', si nous il y a justement.

Haaaaaaaa ! Je vais mourir, mon coeur bat trop vite ! Oh Harry, pourquoi es-tu Harry ? L'homme qui a été mon pire ennemie et qui risque à 90% de devenir mon amant !

_(Attention mesdemoiselles, mesdames, monsieurs ceci peut être une scène choquante pour les âmes sensibles. Veuillez vous éloigner de votre ordinateur pendant que Mr Draco Malfoy ici présent nous revienne bien vivant et sarcastique)_

Harry qu'a tu fais de mon coeur ! Pourquoi as-t-il fallut que tu me le prennes !

Même si tu ne t'en ai pas rendu compte.

HARRY ! Ton propre prénom qui sort de ma bouche fait des ravages dans mon coeur et mon cerveau ! Surtout mon cerveau ! Ah ! Ah ! Comment se fait il que je sois si fou ! Oui, mon amour, fou de toi !

J'aimerais être à tes côtés tout les jours de notre courte existance. Je ne pourrais même pas vivre sans toi, maintenant que je t'es trouvé.

Sans toi, y'a personne pour m'insulter, sans toi je dors en calinant mon chat (pas moi voyons) qui a beaucoup plus de poil que toi, sans toi j'ai même plus envie de me brosser les dents ou de soigner mes cheveux, qui sont magnifique en passant, mais je le fais pour le bien des gens...

Sans toi y'a pas de chaussettes qui pu.. sans toi y'a pas l'envie de rire... sans toi c'est un peu la cata... sans toi je ne suis plus tout a fait moi !

Son corps aussi et si beau. Ses cheveux en bataille, ses lunettes toutes mignones, son visage si fin, j'ai toujours dit qu'il ne mangeait pas assé, son cou si tentant, son torce imberbe, ses mains, ne pas penser à ses mains, ne pas penser à ses mains, ne pas penser à ses mains, ne pas penser à ses mains, ne pas penser à ses mains, ne pas penser à ses mains, ne pas penser à ses mains, ne pas penser à ses mains, ses jambes si grandes et si fines. Je saute la parti entre le torce les cuisses délibéréments. Vous croyez quoi. Je ne vais pas vous dire toute notre relation non plus.

Haarryy, regarde moi bon sang de bois ! Par Merlin et Salazar vas tu enfin voir que je t'aime !

Non d'un animagus !

Harrrrrrrrrry ! Je dois te le dire en quel langue I LOVE YOU !

*soupir*

_(Si vous n'ettiez pas dans la tête de Drake, vous aurrez pu voir un chat sur son lit qui se tordait dans tout les sens défois le quatres pattes en l'air, défois elle se tenait la tête. Ou encore la langue sortit en train de baver car elle pense à quelque chose qu'il ne vaux mieux pas savoir. Au faite fin du moment de débilité de Mr Malfoy. Vous pouvez regagner vos sièges et continuer de lire)._

- Draco ?

Tient voilà Harry, il revient de je ne sais trop où et en plus il a l'air heureux. Je suis dégouté de moi même. Comment j'ai pu pensé d'obliger Harry à m'aimer ! Je suis horrible, il a l'air si heureux comme ça. Tant pis pour moi. Si il est bien avec un ou une autre c'est tout ce qui compte. Même si... non, même si rien du tout. Là !

- Draco ? T'est malade ? Tu as l'air bizare ?

/ Oui Harry, malade... malade d'amour. /

On dirait qu'il est triste en cette instant. Mais je dois me tromper. C'est moi qui suis triste.

- Draco. Je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle. Mais que l'on parle vraiment.

/Comme tu veux/ tout ce que tu veux même si je dois rester sous cette forme

- Draco. Je crois que je suis amoureux.

Ça y est, si mon coeur n'étais pas brisé bah là il l'est belle et bien. Pourtant il n'a pas dit ça avec tristesse, mais pas non plus avec joie.

Il s'assoit sur mon lit près de moi. Puis me regarde.

- Et je sais que toi aussi.

/Quoi ? Comment ça moi aussi ? / je ne suis pas énervé, non pas du tout

- Je sais que tu es amoureux et en plus, pas de n'importe qui.

/Qui t'as parlé de ça ? /

- Je l'ai obligé à me raconter. Ne l'en blame pas j'avais un argument contre elle. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit.

/Pour que je sois renvoyé au rang de chaussettes sales ! Non merci. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. /

- Je n'ai plus pitié de personne depuis trop longtemps. Drake, moi non plus je ne suis pas amoureux de n'importe qui.

/Tant mieux pour toi si elle peux te rendre heureux. /

Pourquoi il rit cet abrutit ?

- Hi hi hi ! Non Drake, je ne suis pas amoureux d'une fille, mais bien d'un homme. Ne dit rien ! Je te vois bien venir avec tes : ''tant que vous êtes heureux tout les deux'' le truc, c'est que je ne veux être avec personne d'autre que lui. J'ai refusé toutes les avances de bien des peronnes. Je suis sorti avec Cho, mais ça c'était avant de ressentir les sentiments que j'ai. J'ai découvers que ma haine que j'avais pour cette personne n'en été pas une. Mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom sur ce sentiments. Puis il y a un an de cela, j'ai enfin réussit. Amoureux. Ça m'a fait bizarre. Un homme et surtout lui. Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit et il ne le sait pas encore et tu sais, il va le découvrir ce soir quand je lui aurrais avoué. Draco, tu sais, on ne sait pas toujours bien entendu. Voir même pire que ça. Mais ce que je vais te dire va considérablement changer notre vie à tout les deux.

Je sais que en ce moment tu as le coeur brisé et tu ne peux presque plus respirer parce que tes sentiments t'étoufent. Je le sais parce que j'ai déjà vécu ça. Je vais soulager ta douleur.

Je t'aime Draco...

/Je... euh... Harry, tu viens bien de me dire ce que je viens d'entendre ?/

- Hum... oui.

/Harry. Je t'aime tu le sais. Mais tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Moi ! Draco ! Fils de Lucius Malfoy ! Un magemort ! /

- T'inquiète je me suis déjà fait à l'idée, j'ai eu le temps.

/Mais... mais tu ne peux pas être../

- Amoureux de toi. Si, vois-tu je le suis depuis un moment alors ce n'est pas toi qui va me faire changer d'avis.

/ Harry... oh Harry.../

- Ça fait du bien de revivire hein.

/Tu ne sais pas à quel point./

Je me remettais juste de la déclaration de je sentie quelque chose changeait en moi. Un picotement interrieur. D'une voix sterssé j'en informe la seule personne dans la pièce.

/Harry ! Je crois que.. oh putain ! Ça fait un mal de chien /

- Draco ! Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrives ? Dray !

Je ne repond plus à Harry. Je crois je me transforme. Des milliers de particules blanche m'entoure, je ne veux pas croire ce qui m'arrive. Mes pieds, je les sens, mes mains, ma tête mon cou mes jambes mon torce, mes cheveux !

Peu a peu les particules dissparaisses. Je regarde mes mains, je n'ose pas y croire. C'est vraiment moi ! Accroupie sur mon lit, je lève les yeux vers Harry. Il est rouge et ne me regarde pas.

- Harry !

Il sursaute. Je viens de dire tout haut ce que je passais des journée à dire en pensé.

- Dray, tu devrais t'habiller.

Je... oh puré ! Je me glisse sous les couvertures moi aussi à cette instant je suis rouge. Non pas que j'ai honte de mon corps, mais nu pour la première fois devant mon Harry... enfin bref.

- Je vais te chercher des vétements.

- hum...hum...

Je m'habille, il me tourne le dos. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, on vient de s'avouer que l'on s'aimé et je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je ne suis pas doué pour les relations avec des sentiments. Moi je n'ai fait que de la baise rien d'autres. Et oui ! Ça vous choque !

La n'est pas la question. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que je dois faire la tout de suite ! J'ai fini de mettre des affaires. Bon allons y a l'instinct alors.

- Harry ?

Il se retourne vers moi. Il me regarde comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu. S'approche du lit ou je suis retourné et s'assoie au bord de façon à me tourner le dos.

- Draco, ça fait vraiment bizarre, étrange de te parler alors que tu es redevenu humain. Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça pour une bonne nouvelle et faire comme si on était amis, ou si je dois me retouner et t'embrasser comme j'ai envie de le faire.

- Fait ce que ton coeur te dicte. ... *silence* C'est moi qui vient de dire ça !

Il rigole. Au moins il sourit c'est déjà un bon début. Pour une fois dans ma vie je vais écouter ce que je viens de dire.

Je me redresse et j'enroule mes bras autour de son corps.

- Tu vois, je viens de faire ce que j'avais envie de faire. N'ai pas peur.

- Je n'ai plus peur quand tu es avec moi.

- Ça fait trop Poufsoufle heurk...

Merlin le rire de Harry est si reconfortant.

Je le déplace pour que l'on se voit yeux dans les yeux.

C'est à ce moment là que je me rend compte a quel point je l'aime ce Gryfon.

Le temps semble s'arréter alors que je plonge dans ses yeux trop vert. Plus rien ne compte à par lui, peut être moi aussi... Ses lèvres son rosé, attirante, je ne peux résister plus. Je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un simple effleurement a suffit. Harry ne se retient plus non plus. Tout les deux nous nous embrassons enfin. Le baisé de départ est doux et sucré mais devient plus sauvage. Nos langues se mélangent, on se cherche encore et encore. Ses mains sont parti dans mes cheveux. Une des miennes est sur son dos, le tient contre moi et l'autre dans ses cheveux si désordonné que j'ai envie de les ébouriffer encore plus.

Le manque d'air nous fait revenir. Je pose mon front contre le sien. Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de lui. Je veux le dire, le crier au monde entier que nous sommes ensemble.

- Harry... Merlin, je ne peux déjà plus me passer de ton prénom qu'est ce que ça va être plus tard.

- Ça veut dire qu'il y a un après pour nous deux. Tu ne va pas juste tirer ton cou et partir ? Hein ? Ne me la fait pas...

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. J'avais plutôt envie de crier au monde entier que nous sortons endemble.

- Ne le crie pas trop fort, les journaliste vont se présipiter ici.

- Oh... Je les avais oublié cela. Je vois déjà ça au gros titre : ''NOTE SURVIVANT SORT AVEC LE FILS D'UN MANGEMORT. COMMENT UN ETRE AUSSI PUR PEUT SORTIR AVEC UN TEL DEMON''

- Tu n'ai pas un démon.

- Mais qui te dit que je parlais de moi ?

- Tout le monde sait bien que je suis un ange voyons !

- Mon ange à moi ! Je te préviens, je ne partage pas !

- *rire* Ok, Ok ! Je veux bien viellir avec toi.

Je l'embrasse encore. Ce que j'aime faire ça.

- Harry, on va devoir l'annoncer aux autres, tu le sais ça ?

- hum..

- Ry' tu fait quoi là ?

- Tu ressents ? C'est bien ?

- Bordel arrète sinon je vais devoir te prendre sur le lit.

- Si ce n'est que ça.

- Quoi ? Tu ne dervrais pas être vierge toi ?

- Je le suis, mais je ne suis pas naif à ce point.

- Harrrr...ry...

- Oui ?

- T'es sûr de le vouloir ?

- Plus que tout l'or du monde.

Harry, qui était en train de me lécher le coup en passant ses mains sous mon pull, ce retrouve sous moi souriant et heureux comme jamais. Bientôt cette chambre ne fut plus que gémissement et bruits assé explisite de ce que nos jeunes amis faisait dans cette chambre.

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin en toquant à la porte on aurrais pu voir des serpentard sauter de joie au retour de leur amis mais aussi au fait que Zabini et Parkinson on retourvé leur meilleur ami, au lit, nu comme un vers, avec un Potter dans le même appareil couché sur lui.

Plus tard dans la Grande Salle on peut voir un masse rousse tomber dans l'inconsience, une Granger morte de rire et un directeur heureux comme à peu près tout les jours.

OoOoOoOoO

Draco aime Harry, Harry aime Draco, et malgrès leur différence de tempéraments, leur amour est bien la seule chose sur laquelle ils ne se disputeront jamais, ou presque...

OoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoO

FIN !

Enfin terminé et vive les fautes !

Vous pouvez laisser des Reviews ce n'est pas interdit.


End file.
